Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4, was the fourth series of James Ben Linus' Big Brother UK. The series began in 2016 and concluded with ??? being crowned the winner. The series revolved around a group of strangers living in a custom built house with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates are required to nominate two people for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes were nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decided which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only four housemates remained, at which time the public voted for which of them should win the £100,000 prize. Housemates List of Big Brother 4 housemates Summary Angel, Patti, Earl, Martin, Lonny, Tamrin, Rolando, Lynda, Pura, Andrew, Desirae & Eusebio enter the house during Launch Night. After all original twelve housemates enter, Big Brother wishes them all luck, and welcomes them to what will be the fourth season of the show. However, before the housemates are given a chance to settle in and introduce themselves, they are told they must all make an immediate nomination, with every housemate receiving a nomination going up for eviction. One by one the housemates are called to the diary room, and in the end Andrew, Angel, Earl, Lynda, Martin, Patti and Rolando are all revealed to be facing the first eviction on day 7. Eusebio and Desirae bond quickly, both ecstatic to have avoided receiving a single nomination, with the two appearing to have some early chemistry. Later on in the garden, Earl and Lynda discuss being nominated, with Lynda unaware that Earl was one of the individuals to cast his vote for her. They are joined by Desirae and Tamrin, with the four bonding well in the early hours of the series. Earl admits in the diary room that he regrets voting for Lynda, having worried that due to being older she wouldn't fit in. Elsewhere, Angel speaks with Lonny about his bisexuality, admitting she too has bi-curious tendencies. Eusebio and Rolando join the pair, with Angel speaking openly about her past as a Madame, stating she initially feared rejection from those in the house due to this secret. Rolando and Angel bond, stating they both were initially weary of each other, but feel its because they can identify as being "switched on". The group all head to sleep, having quickly gotten over the hardship of nominating within minutes of all entering. On Day 2, the housemates decide to spend more time discussing their pasts. Angel and Tamrin try to include Patti in the conversation, as they worry she is too introverted. Patti talks about her position as a political activist, inadvertently insulting Tamrin by calling Israel "corrupt" and asking Angel if she feels her past profession is a step backwards for women's rights. Rolando and Pura bond by speaking Spanish to one another, with Pura admitting in the diary room that she finds older men attractive. Rolando too admits he likes Pura's company, but couldn't be unfaithful to his wife at home. Angel, Lynda and Tamrin sit together in the living room discussing Patti, with the three of them admitting they find her uncomfortable to be around, wondering whether or not she will cause arguments due to her lack of social awareness. Later in the day, Rolando is seen rubbing sun cream onto Pura's back, with there clearly being chemistry between the two. Earl makes a joke about the two sharing a bed, which immediately makes Rolando uncomfortable. Rolando looks for reassurance that what he was doing didn't appear sexual, with Pura assuring him it wasn't. Rolando's paranoia quickly grows, worried what his wife and family would think. In the late hours of the day, Rolando heads to the garden, where he climbs the wall in order to escape the house. The group are informed of his sudden exit in the morning, with Patti stating his actions prove he was guilty of finding Pura attractive. Tamrin, Lynda and Desirae continue bonding, now joined by openly gay Andrew who admits he feels a stronger affinity towards the female housemates. Tamrin and Desirae admit that they are shocked at how well they get on with Lynda, having expected her to be much more reserved due to her age and profession. Lonny and Angel also explore their brewing friendship, finding despite their age gap that the two of them share a similar mind frame. Patti continues to irritate her housemates throughout the week with her socially awkward comments, ultimately leading to her becoming the first housemate to be evicted on day 7, leaving to a negative reception. Moments after Patti leaves the house, the group are joined by brand new housemates Patrick, Madeline, Bradley and Shameka. After entering, Patrick and Bradley are quick to bond with Earl, as the three share a common hobby of sport, whilst Martin also bonds well with the group as the oldest alpha male in the house. Having lost friend Rolando, Pura joins the boys, feeling judgement coming from the other female housemates after the events of Day 2. The group celebrate the arrival of new housemates with alcohol, leading to a drunken kiss between Andrew and Lonny, with Lonny admitting he is nervous to explore a relationship with another male. New girl Madeline bonds well with house chef Eusebio, who admits he has felt somewhat of a wallflower the first week, having only made a few friends in the house. Lonny talks about his feelings for Andrew with Angel, who tells him that instead of rushing into anything, he should ensure that he is ready to commit to something in the house. Patrick and Bradley note the incestuous friendships in the house, with certain individuals having claim over others loyalty already. On Day 10, Angel and Martin were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates, both for being seen as leaders, with those not in their groups opposing the others leadership. Earl manages to lift the mood in the house by arranging a game of basketball in the garden, splitting the house into two teams. Madeline becomes annoyed with Andrew after he complains when his team loses, causing tension towards the end of the day. On Day 14, Martin became the second person evicted after Angel's larger fan base was successful in voting him out, seeing him leave to a generally positive reception. Week 3 begins with bad energy, after Bradley continuously requests table dancer Shameka performs for him, something she views as derogatory to assume she is willing to perform for anyone. On Day 16, a fight breaks out after Andrew and Tamrin steal Eusebio's cooking wine in order to drink it, causing both Patrick and Angel to come to Eusebio's defence, slamming Andrew and Tamrin for being "selfish". The row continues for over an hour, but eventually dies down when both sides separate. After the row, Lynda begins bitching about Angel alongside Earl, Shameka and Madeline, all of whom agree being saved will only give Angel a greater sense of power in the house. Shameka also joins Andrew, Desirae and Tamrin later in the evening to gossip about Angel once again, with one section of the house clearly turning on the ex-Madame. On Day 17, Angel, Andrew, Lonny and Tamrin were nominated for eviction, with Angel pleased to see both Andrew and Tamrin nominated after their cocky behavior. The house assure both Tamrin and Andrew that they should be safe, feeling that the public will see Angel as a control freak. However, on Day 21 Tamrin became the third person to be evicted from the Big Brother house with 47% of the vote, leaving to a negative reception, much to her and the houses surprise. After Tamrin's eviction, Desirae, Shameka and a hysterical Andrew head to the garden, trying to figure out why Angel survived another eviction, whilst their friend was sent home. Lynda too ponders as to why Tamrin went, with Bradley claiming the negative reception proved she was "a bitch", causing Lynda to become irritated by his language. Desirae begins ranting loudly as to why her friend went home, disturbing some housemates throughout the night with her noise. Patrick admits he is finding the experience much harder than he anticipated, particularly with the divide brewing in the house between Desirae's group and Angel. Earl and Bradley win a private viewing of a football match after winning a task, continuing to develop their close friendship in the house. On Day 24, Andrew, Angel and Shameka were nominated for the surprise double eviction, with the entire house now noticing the divide, with Angel remaining as an outcast. Andrew expresses his concerns about being evicted to Desirae, who states that she feels Shameka will be the one to leave due to her abrasive personality. On Day 28, Andrew became the fourth person to be evicted, leaving to a negative reception. Minutes later, Shameka was announced as the second casualty of the evening, leaving to an equally unfavorable reception from the audience. Desirae, Lynda and Earl discuss the result, worried as to why the public appears to be protecting Angel and voting out their group one by one. Moments after the double eviction, Patrick speaks with Lynda and Desirae, telling them that they can use the experience as a positive, changing their behavior so that the house can be more harmonious. Desirae acts badly to this, telling Patrick to get off his high horse, with Lynda scolding Patrick for his "self-righteous" behavior. The three break into an argument, with Patrick eventually walking off, sarcastically wishing both luck in the coming weeks. Lynda states in the diary room that she's had enough of her housemates, particularly dwelling on Eusebio and his control of the kitchen, something she feels she should be allowed to feel more involved in. Lynda voices her anger to Eusebio himself, to which he replies that no one has stopped her from cooking for 30 days, and it was her laziness that prevented it. Patrick, Angel and Eusebio talk about Lynda, feeling her to be nothing more than a lapdog, with Angel stating she is "a lunch lady, not a chef" and shouldn't feel she has any claim to the kitchen. Patrick talks about Bradley in the diary room, feeling as though his old friend has shut himself off, having not gotten involved in the previous week, causing their friendship to somewhat diminish. On Day 31, Desirae and Lynda were nominated for eviction, with Angel and Patrick both narrowly avoiding being nominated. Desirae and Lynda spend the rest of their week complaining together, noting that both Earl and Madeline are distancing themselves in order to avoid being dragged down with them. On Day 35, Desirae became the sixth evictee of the season, leaving to an expected negative reception, wishing Lynda luck as she leaves. During Week 6, Lonny and Pura complete a secret mission, winning the house a birthday party for Earl, with the whole house appreciating their efforts. During the party, Bradley admits to Big Brother that he is finding Lynda's self pitying irritating, feeling that she brought negativity upon herself. Pura ends up giving Earl a birthday dance, leading to the two of them kissing whilst drunk in the garden. On Day 38, Lynda, Angel, Madaline and Eusebio were nominated for eviction. Throughout the remainder of the week, Madaline did her best to make Lynda come off badly to her fellow housemates, getting paranoid now she is up for eviction. However, Madaline's efforts backfire on her, and her constant flipping between groups pushes votes towards her, allowing Lynda to narrowly survive as Madaline becomes the seventh person evicted from the house. After Madeline's eviction, the housemates are informed that three of them will face the following eviction, and all three of those nominated will be selected by a single housemate. On Day 45, the housemates faced a competition to win Head of Household, with the winner being the individual to decide who would face eviction. The competition comes down to Patrick and Eusebio, with Eusebio eventually winning, irritating Lynda who was first out of the competition, knowing she will likely once again be nominated. Later that day, Eusebio opted to nominate Lynda due to their negative relationship, Bradley for having little interaction with him, and Earl for a similar reason. Bradley takes his nomination badly, arguing with Eusebio as to why he wouldn't take the opportunity to "put up the threats", with Eusebio claiming he doesn't care about winning, but keeping those he likes in the house. Throughout the week, Bradley continues arguing with his fellow housemates, feeling he's been "rigged out" of the game, with Lynda telling Earl she is confident that she will be the one to leave. On Day 49, Lynda received a shock as it was Bradley to be evicted after his meltdown week, giving her hope that she may be able to last longer than anticipated. Nominations table